Grenade
by lalala777
Summary: Tiny differences can change entire lives. What do you get when you put a box, an extra practice, and forgotten papers together? A chance meeting, that's what. Blake/Andie AU R/R
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

So I've decided my next project is going to be this piece. It's not going to be near as long as The Twin, and the chapters will be pretty short too, but regardless I hope you enjoy!

The title is from the song 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. The reason why comes in later.

This starts after the dance group was formed, but Andie doesn't join in with them that much; she's busy with Blake's extra lessons. She gets help from Moose and Chase about their routines. If you have any questions, because it might be confusing, just ask.

Basically, the premise is Blake and Andie had slight feelings for each other all along, but one night just might change the future… might.

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not have any right to any of the **_**Step Up **_**movies; I'm just stuck in my own fantasies about what should've happened.**

**Grenade**

**Chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armor**

"Damn it! Where's a knight in shining armor when you need one?" Andie groaned, massaging her leg slowly.

The giant box filled with those new costumes Director Collins had ordered that had fallen on her left leg was heavy, and she was quickly loosing feeling in that leg. She massaged it harder, knowing if her leg came out of this permanently damaged, she would probably never dance again. 'Why did I have to play the good girl and come to school on a weekend for once?' she berated herself.

She knew that neither Chase, nor Moose, nor any of her other friends would come to school on a Saturday; she had no hope of anyone saving her until Monday morning. By then... well, she didn't even want to go there.

Since there was no way she was going anywhere anytime soon, she decided to ponder the mess her life was right now.

She had the 410 after her, and if that wasn't bad enough, they thought Chase was her boyfriend, so they were after him too.

It was not even like she _liked_ Chase. No, that would be too easy, too simple, and too lucky. No, she had to be attracted to his brother, who happened to be around seven years her senior, her ballet teacher, _and_ the director of the prestigious school she now went to. Moreover, she had to have extra lessons with him Monday through Friday, where he took the liberty to mold her into the position he wanted. Using his _hands_. She didn't think there was a single place on her body that he hadn't touched. Except for... well...

In fact, he was the reason she was in this position right now.

If she hadn't wanted to prove him wrong, prove to him that she could work hard and do better, then she wouldn't have come to work on those crazy ballet moves he had shown her yesterday.

'Damn you, Blake Collins.'

SUSUSU

It was Saturday night, and Blake had just realized that he had left all his papers at school.

He looked outside, watching the rain pour down, as if it didn't want him to go. Yet still, he felt that odd pull; something was telling him to go.

He grabbed his umbrella and his jacket, throwing it on and preparing to make a run for his car. Right before he left, though, something odd possessed him. Bounding into his living room, he grabbed a few classical music CDs and tucked them into his jacket.

You know, just in case.

SUSUSU

Andie sighed, trying for the hundredth time to push the box off her foot. No luck.

She looked up at the ceiling. "So I try to be good and you hurt me? Is this some kind of sign that I should just be a troublemaker from now on? Because I really wouldn't have a problem with that!" she said aloud.

Her stomach grumbled. "Not to mention I haven't eaten the entire day! Is this what ballerinas feel like all the time? If it is, there is _no_ way I'm ever-"

A door slammed.

In her shock, Andie broke off her monologue. Was there someone in the building? Were they trying to rob the school? Oh Lord... Andie prayed that they didn't come into this particular dance studio.

Unfortunately, her prayers went unanswered. Light footsteps clicked down the hallway, creaking open the door to the room which she was trapped in.

She opened her mouth to scream -though she knew it was probably useless- until she saw his face.

"Blake!"

He stared, eyes huge, at her, way too surprised to correct her informal use of his name. "Andie?" Then he saw the predicament she was in. "Andie!" he repeated, but this time it was more of a exclamation of horror.

He rushed over, dropping to his knees next to her. "What happened?" he asked heatedly, to stunned to act rationally. He stretched one arm over her middle to her other side, leaning over her. In his usual touchy-feely way, he wrapped his hand around the brunette's thigh. She jumped.

Blake's head whipped around, his chocolate eyes piercing hers. She grinned sheepishly. "Uh... Your hands... Just a little -um- cold. Sorry," she stuttered. His eyes narrowed a bit, suspiciously, but instead of picking a fight with her he turned his attention back to her leg. He gently rubbed his thumb against her thigh, trying to get her blood pumping. What he didn't notice was Andie's eyes fluttering close.

Turning back to Andie, he paused at the serene look on her face. "We need to move this box," he stated reluctantly, unwilling to break her peaceful countenance. He had never seen her look like that before. She always seemed so rushed, so energetic. It was almost... endearing to him to see her so relaxed.

He had admitted to himself two days ago: he was attracted to one of his students. To be exact, Andie West. Of course nothing could ever come from it, so he just had to keep burying his feelings for her. In fact, he was pretty sure she was attracted to his brother.

Andie's eyes cracked open, staring at him. Then she laughed incredulously. "Are you serious? No shit Sherlock!"

His eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. "You will not speak to me that way!"

Andie glared at him. "Why not? Because you're my _teacher_?" she bit out.

Blake looked like was about to say something, then decided against it. "Help me push the box off your leg," he ordered emotionlessly.

Andie rolled her eyes, then concentrated on the task at hand. They threw all their weight on the box, Blake more than Andie. Inch by inch, it slid off her leg. Finally, it was free and the brunette sighed in absolute relief.

She hopped up, ignoring Blake's offers to help her up. She didn't want his help, but for some reason, the fact that she knew he was currently standing behind her, shadowing her every move, comforted her. She stepped forward, moving towards her jacket, which was slung over a nearby bar.

As soon as she took that step, though, she collapsed. A cry of -"No!"- escaped the man's lips, and he lunged forward, getting in possibly the oddest position ever to catch her.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've knocked yourself out..." he trailed off, realizing just how close her face was to his.

They were silent for a few seconds, then Blake cleared his throat.

Hauling her up into his arms, he easily carried her over to the piano. "I don't really have a table," he offered as he laid her on the lid.

"It's alright," she chuckled. "So that was some kind of move you did back there."

He looked confused for a second, then realized she was talking about when he caught her. "Oh. There's this thing we dancers do. You might know about it. It's called flexibility," he quipped.

Andie's eyes widened. "So the cold, unfeeling director has a sense of humor," she retorted.

"Touché," Blake resigned, yet he was still smiling.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Andie murmured. "It's just that I've been trapped in here all day, no food, no bathroom…"

"Always have to be on the move, don't you," he smirked. "Don't worry, I'm the exact same way." He walked over to the bag he had left at school, pulling out a banana. "Here," he offered, tossing it to her. "I won't have the starvation of a student on my head."

She nodded thankfully in his direction. That is, after ripping the peel off the banana and practically inhaling the fruit.

"So, you never answered my question," he added after a period of silence.

"And what's that?" Andie asked, curious. She didn't remember him asking any questions.

"I suppose I was a bit hysterical at the time," he conceded. "I asked you what happened. Why were you even here?"

Andie smiled. "You might be surprised," she ventured.

"Try me," he dared.

"Well..."

SUSUSU

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-lala-**


	2. Midnight Practices

**Grenade**

**Midnight Practices**

Blake sat still, waiting patiently for the story from the girl in front of him. '_This should be good…'_

"I came here to practice, believe it or not," Andie mumbled

"What did you just say? I think I misheard you or something, because _I _heard you say that you actually came here to practice..." Blake grinned teasingly.

"You heard right," Andie confirmed.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She blushed, a bit reluctant to answer. "Because I wanted to prove you wrong."

"Ah," he exclaimed shortly, understanding. "I've met many people who've tried to do that. They don't usually succeed."

"Well, I will," she said determinedly.

Blake suddenly stood up, walking over to his jacket, pulling out a few CDs. He sauntered over to the CD player that was sitting on the chair on the opposite chair, pressing the 'on' button and popping the lid. After shuffling through the group of CDs, he cracked open the case to one labeled "Classical Hits". He slipped it into the player, but before he could press play, Andie's curiosity got the best of her.

"What are you doing?"

Blake turned to her, smirking as he pressed play. Soothing music filled the room. "Helping you practice," he answered simply.

He walked over to him, reaching out his hand. "C'mon, Miss West. Your leg will be fine. Show me what you've got."

As she clasped her hand with his, he gently pulled her forward, entwining her in a beautiful dance. She twisted and turned, unafraid when she knew his strong arms were supporting her every move.

Blake, while dancing, began to evaluate her. She was a wonderful dancer. Unfortunately, she denied the fact that she could do well in anything other than common street dancing, especially when it came to ballet; she was too stubborn to consider anything else. Maybe he could mold her into something better...

No, he decided, he would never dare to change her.

Coming back to the real world, he noticed she still wasn't pointing her right leg correctly. His brow furrowed. He knelt down, and once she realized he was no longer dancing, she stopped mid-step, gazing at him curiously.

"Fourth position, then point," he directed. She shrugged, then did so. They were very simple instructions, even for a street dancer like her.

His arms wound around her legs, molding them into that perfect position that he always wanted. "Tuck in your butt," he ordered her with absolutely no embarrassment at all. He was in complete teacher mode now.

"Remember, the line from the top of your thigh to the tip of your toe should be perfectly straight, no bumps, no creases," he went on lecturing, unintentionally causing her to lose her immaculate balance. Luckily, instead of falling, her fingertips brushed lightly against the very top of his back, right near his neck. Then, apparently decided that wouldn't cut it, her hand pressed more firmly against her back, gaining a bit of balance with his support.

'Déjà Vu,' he thought, desperately trying _not_ to focus on her hand. Her elegant hand placed so very lightly and delicately on his back… Okay, the not focusing thing wasn't really working.

Unfortunately, that was possibly the eternal end of 'teacher mode' for Blake. At least for this particular female student.

_She's a student!_ The sane side of his brain screamed at him.

Her little, almost insensible touch sent shock waves around his body, heating it up wave after wave. Every nerve in his body was on edge, all because of her single touch. Afraid to look up at her, he froze, scared that if he did move, he'd lose the precarious control he had built up since he was around thirteen. When he gave up that anyone, especially his parents, would ever take the time to love him for him, not his dancing. He wanted attention.

Which is why he took charge of the school.

The barely lit, mostly dark room with its oddly enchanting mirrors, the incredibly beautiful romantic music –at the time, specifically Claude Debussy's very own "Clair De Lune" – possibly the director's favorite classical, romantic piece ever –playing, and the fact that Andie's rosy red lips would be barely inches from his own if he had the courage enough to stand made it all the more acutely painful and constraining. The room seemed to shrink a little.

After a minute, the brunette's hand left his back. He slowly relaxed, exhaling in relief, only to feel, a few seconds later, the same hand wrapping around and pulling on his shoulder. He realized that she was calling to him.

"Director Collins? Blake? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, shaking his shoulder harder. He snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Andie, I got a bit distracted," he apologized, weaving his arms off Andie's right leg. He couldn't, _wouldn't _touch her anymore. It was way too big of a risk. For both of them. "Keep dancing; I need to observe more of your dancing if you ever want me to help you. I'll take you home in the morning. It's raining too hard to do anything about it now," he said, switching suddenly to being rather cold and impersonal. Andie frowned at him, moving into her starting position.

Throughout the night, Andie seemed to gradually relax and be at ease with him around, even though he was considered the meanest and strictest teacher in the entire school, or so he was told. When she fell over from an uncomfortable position he had forced her into, she was stunned into silence for a few seconds, then she burst into hysterical laughter.

Blake decided it was possibly the loudest and most contagious laughter he had ever encountered. Even 'he who had never truly laughed in his entire miserable existence' –well, at least according to Chase –began to chuckle. Pretty soon he was bent over the piano, almost laughing harder than Andie who currently embodying the phrase, 'Rolling on the floor laughing.'

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before tonight, let alone laugh," Andie commented after they had both calmed down a little. They had propped themselves up against the mirrors, waist to waist, shoulder to shoulder.

"Hmm," was Blake's eloquent reply.

"It's a good look on you," she added vaguely.

Blake was a bit confused; his mind couldn't comprehend elusive statements when he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. "What look?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Happiness," she clarified softly.

"Ah.." He really had nothing to say to that. She had verbally trapped him with that one.

"You know," she began randomly after a few minutes of peace, "you should try laughing more often. Bet you didn't know it adds five seconds to your life."

They smiled at each other, feeling closer to each other than either of them had ever been to another person in their life.

At first light, he dropped her off at her house. She waved from the porch with a big smile on her face, yelling that she'd see him in class on Monday. He smiled back, gave a small wave, then took off. He needed to get Andie's shamelessly grinning face out of his mind.

'God,' he thought idly. 'I am _so_ screwed.'

SUSUSU

**Hey – hoped y'all liked! Please review if you get a chance. :) -lala**


	3. Interesting Warmups

Hey guys! Been super busy, but I managed to crank out a short chapter for you guys! I really do hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think!

**Grenade**

**Interesting Warm-ups**

Andie walked into Blake's dance studio, a hand over her eyes in a gesture of exhaustion. She slipped her messenger bag off her shoulder and plopped onto the floor. She sighed, lying back. Blake probably wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes anyway -she was oddly early- so he couldn't lecture her on... well, whatever reason he found to lecture her. She was pretty sure lying idly in the middle of the floor wouldn't go down well with him. There had to be some hidden or unspoken rule about it. Or maybe, for the sake of making her angry, he'd just make one up. He was the school's director, after all.

She slowly brought her thoughts back to the matter at hand. The group had totally _bombed_ their dance routine, making them the laughingstocks of the Streets. Luckily, Missy was meeting her here after school to give them a pep talk, though she didn't really know about the 'pep talk' part yet. Andie smirked; it wasn't that hard to lure her friend in.

Her smirk faded as she thought about Director Collins. She really did feel bad about hiding the Streets from him, but she was positive he wouldn't condone it if he knew about it. Andie had a bad feeling about this whole thing; it could only end badly.

Chase had been upset when he found out that she wouldn't be practicing with them because she had 'ballet practice' with his brother. The two times unfortunately coincided, and the only good thing about it was there was no way Blake would have to go upstairs because he was teaching Andie.

Speaking of Blake... "Miss West! What are you doing just sitting there? Warm-up, would you?"

Andie rolled over and pretended to snore. She had a wide smile on her face; it was fun teasing the director like this. However, she was not exactly prepared for what happened next.

Suddenly, Andie couldn't feel the floor beneath her anymore. Her eyes flew open, a squeak of surprise leaving her lips. She blinked stupidly, then glared up at Blake angrily as he smugly carried her bridal-style over to the bar.

As he set her down, she asked indignantly, "What the hell was that for?"

"Well, at least you're 'awake' now," he quipped sarcastically.

Andie spun hard on her heel, facing the bar and the mirrors, and started on her warm-ups. She was angry, yes, but she also wanted to hide the bright red blush that had formed on her cheeks. Why did his arms around her have to feel so god? As she went down into a demi-plié, Blake uttered, "Freeze."

'Damn it, not again. Damn his freaking God-like hands,' Andie groaned to herself as Blake kneeled in front of her. The expression on his face was teacherly concentration as he slowly reached out and grasped her leg.

"Andie, you _have_ to turn out your legs! You look like a sitting duck when you're positioned that way!" Blake instructed, fixing her posture harshly. Andie twitched, lightly kicking him away. Obviously getting the message, he stood and brushed off his hands, giving her a funny look.

After he backed away, she began to do her warm-ups even more perfectly than before, not wanting to give him any more reasons to touch her. As he proudly watched her, he couldn't help but think, 'There wasn't really anything wrong with her demi-plié.'

SUSUSU

"Okay, that's it," Blake said.

Andie sighed, exhausted. It seemed she'd never worked harder than these few weeks in her entire life. She slowly made her way over to the wooden bench that she had thrown her hoodie over, quickly slipping it on and zipping it up. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and almost made it out the door when...

"Andie."

She stopped, turning back to face the director of the school. "Yes, Director Collins?"

He was strangely conscious of the formality that she used. He made sure to reciprocate. "Miss West, congratulations, you are now at the same level as the rest of the students in this school, if not higher. You no longer need these extra lessons," Blake said calmly and stiffly, secretly disappointed that their lessons had to come to an end this soon. He had really enjoyed them; Andie was a fantastic dancer with a ton of potential, no matter how lowly she thought of herself and her ballet skills.

"Oh? That's wonderful!" Forgetting her exhaustion, she dropped her bag and bounded over to him. After a giant bear hug -that was slightly awkward- Andie was gone.

Well, not really. "Thank you, sir!" was shouted down the hall. Blake just genuinely grinned, a self-satisfied emotion sweeping through him.

"If she ever wanted to," he spoke thoughtfully aloud to himself, "she could be one amazingly great dancer one day."

SUSUSU

Andie skipped outside the school, oblivious to the world around her in her happy, proud little bubble. She saw Chase and the gang waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. She waved to them eagerly, then ran down the stone stairs to meet them.

"What has her so happy?" Chase asked Moose curiously, watching the joyous Andie practically skip down the steps.

"Whatever it is, I want some," Missy piped in. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"I don't kn-" Moose began, but was interrupted when Andie threw herself at him. He choked on his next words.

"I know what it is," Andie exclaimed excitedly. "It's called, 'Andie's off the hook with Blake!'"

The rest hooted and hollered, but Chase only looked at her curiously. "You called him Blake. He doesn't even let _me_ do that in class."

Andie blushed. "Well, you weren't stuck in a room with him for hours upon hours on a freaking Saturday," she defended herself, only short of throwing her hands up.

"Well, _you_ didn't grow up with him," Chase retorted crossly, looking suspicious.

Moose decided this situation was a little too awkward for his tastes. He quickly lifted Andie up, twirling her around. Extra lessons with Director Collins? He had to make a little fun of her somehow! "Teacher's pet!" he shouted, teasingly.

The rest of their group gathered around the two, chanting the phrase over and over again. "Teacher's pet, Teacher's pet!"

Blake looked longingly out the window at the happy teens. 'If you only knew,' he thought sadly. He turned away from the glass, beginning slowly to pack up for the day.

"Hey, Andie, guess what? We have a prank!" Missy grinned.

"Well, don't keep me waiting," Andie admonished teasingly, smirking. "What is it?"

As 'The Prank' was whispered in her ear, the girl's smirk only grew more pronounced. She rubbed her hands together deviously. 'Oh, this is going to be good.'

SUSUSU

Chase is beginning to be suspicious… Good thing or bad?

Anyone who loves Harry Potter here? Well, I'm thinking of doing a Severus/OC fic – could be interesting, don't you think? If you guys know any good ones, please tell me so I can check them out. I want to keep him in character the best I can!

Love, LaLa


	4. Chorus and Dance

Hey guys, so sorry it took so long for me to update! Please enjoy a longer chapter than usual!

**Grenade**

**Chorus and Dance**

Andie ran up the steps to MSA, sprinting for her locker. The brunette had slept over at Missy's house the night before, after putting the final touches on the film that contained their greatest hope for bringing back respect: The Prank.

It had been altogether the hardest thing Andie had ever worked on; she had thrown herself into this short, two minute video that would bring back the confidence in the impromptu MSA dance group. It had been challenging to make sure that Tuck hadn't seen any of their routine, and even harder to get a set of keys to his house. Luckily, Missy had found a pair under a pile of clothing in her room from when she was a part of the 401.

Gasping for breath, and berating herself for not being in better shape, she burst in on her English class, exactly five minutes late. Mrs. Cromwell, a sweet but stern old lady, gestured towards a seat in the front, only saying, "I'll speak to you after class, Miss West." Andie nodded, hoping against hope for no detention. Chase had implored her that they needed more practice to be the best they could be at the Streets.

An hour later, the bell rang for the seven minute break between classes. Andie got at the end of the line of students turning in papers, giving hers to Mrs. Cromwell and waiting impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet, for the lecture to begin.

Mrs. Cromwell put the papers away in a filing cabinet for later grading, then turned to Andie. She raised an eyebrow, about to speak, when the young woman cut her off. "I'm so sorry, m'am. I slept over at a friend's house last night, and…"

"Miss West," the old lady interrupted. "I did not ask you to stay after class to lecture you about your tardiness. You are usually very prompt and I will excuse you this time, but please try not to be late again."

Andie exhaled, then gazed at the teacher curiously. "Then why did you want to see me after class?" She questioned.

"Director Collins requested me to inform you that your classes have been changed."

Andie's eyes widened. She liked Blake's class! Why on earth would he want her out? Maybe he thought she needed remedial dance courses. Andie shuddered at the thought.

Mrs. Cromwell's eyes twinkled. "Don't fret, my dear. Your dance classes are the same. However, due to a new law on class size, you are now being moved into a chorus class, instead of the Beginner's Art you signed up for."

Andie tensed. "But, Mrs. Cromwell, you don't understand. I can't sing!" Andie began to hyperventilate; she couldn't embarrass herself in front of everyone like that!

The English teacher just patted her hand. "Can't is a very strong word, Miss West," she said vaguely. Then her mood seemed to instantly change from ominous to cheerful. Andie winced; the lady reminded her of that Dumbledore guy in that movie she was forced to see with some her friends from school. "Well? Off you go!"

Shaking her head softly, Andie left the classroom, heading for her second period. Chorus, huh? Oh, this couldn't get any worse.

SUSUSU

Andie slipped into the airy, giant room, taking in her surroundings. To her left, a bunch of sleek, wooden chairs filled the room. They were set up stadium-style, so there were different levels to sit on. About ten paces in front her was a black, well-kept Baby Grand piano, shining as if as good as new. Behind the piano there were two bookcases stuffed full of binders, and hanging all over the walls were posters with facts over famous composters, past and present. Finally, to her direct right there was a door marked ostentatiously, Teacher's Office.

Suddenly, a polite cough interrupted Andie's train of thought. The girl blinked, looking over to where the sound originated. A short, slightly plump woman with curly dirty blonde hair stood there, smiling at Andie. She walked forward, her eccentric, long gypsy skirt swirling around her ankles. "Hello there," she spoke, though it didn't sound like normal speech. This woman, Andie decided, had the voice of an angel. Seemingly effortlessly, it sounded like the pealing of bells. "I am Margaret Brown, and I will be your chorus teacher for the rest of the year. You must be Andrea West?"

"Andie," the girl corrected firmly. She had already been through this the first week of school.

Ms. Brown turned to the wooden chairs which, to Andie's complete surprise, weren't exactly empty any more. 'When and how did the class come in,' she wondered. Then she noticed all the binders were gone too. 'Or maybe I'm just an oblivious imbecile,' she resigned.

"Well, class," Ms. Brown practically squealed, clapping her hands together. "Everybody say *hello* to Miss _Andrea_!"

As the students responded in kind, Andie glared in disbelief at the lady in front of her.

She could already tell this class would be far different from her others.

SUSUSU

"Miss West? Could you stay a few moments after?"

Andie turned to the kind old lady behind her. "Uh… My next class is with Director Collins…" She trailed off. She _really _didn't want to be late to Blake's class; he'd probably just throw her out of the school.

Ms. Brown laughed lightly. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll write you a pass."

She walked into her office, leaving Andie to follow in behind her. The teacher sat down in a comfortable looking chair, motioning Andie to do the same. The brunette made her way into a small, wooden chair opposite Ms. Brown. "So," the lady said, opening the conversation, "is MSA to your satisfaction? Are there any students bothering you, at all? Any problems, issues?"

"Um, no m'am," Andie replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Andie sat up in her seat a little; she'd need to stay alert in this class.

"Well then," Ms. Brown sighed, scribbling onto a ripped piece of paper and handing it to the girl, "here's your pass." Andie stood to leave, when the older woman put a warm hand on her arm. "Don't hesitate to seek me out if you ever need anything here at MSA. Blake tries his best, but he can't really look out for each individual student." Then she winked at Andie. "But, Andrea, I do hear he has taken a certain liking to you."

"Bye, Ms. Brown," Andie genuinely smiled, trying to remember the last time an adult had taken any interest in her. Well, except for Blake, but he didn't really count. Maybe she really could find a home here at MSA.

SUSUSU

Andie sprinted into Blake's class, panting. The director in question turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry I'm late; Ms. Brown wanted to talk to me," Andie gasped for breath. "Then I ran here."

She held out the note. Blake snatched it up quickly, scanned it, and nodded so obscurely that she barely saw it. "Put your things down. Everyone's already partnered up, so you'll be with me, and going last," he ordered.

Relieved she didn't get in serious trouble, but slightly paranoid about having Blake _freaking-ballerina _Collins as her partner, she slung her bag in the corner and plopped down next to Chase. "She's pretty motherly, isn't she?" Andie looked at him funny. "Ms. Brown, I mean," he elaborated.

"Yeah, but I think she's nice," Andie defended. She kind of liked Ms. Brown. Changing the subject, she asked, "So what are we doing?"

"Blake's playing the radio, so it's a random song. You and your partner are supposed to 'wing it' and hope not to get yelled at by The Director," Chase explained.

"What?" Andie gasped, surprised. "That's, like, impossible!"

"Not if you _feel _the music, Miss West, and I'd thank you not to talk in my class," Blake called from across the room.

He turned on the radio. "Alright, Miss Miller and Mr. Ford, go!"

They slowly moved through the couples, a few doing a pretty good job, like Chase and Emily –the girl who he was paired with- and some completely failing. Andie nearly laughed at the expression on one group's faces when a rap song blared through the speakers; they had absolutely no idea where to go with it. Soon enough, it was Andie's turn. Blake asked Chase to handle the radio and the older man moved to stand in front of Andie. The brunette gazed into his eyes and prayed that the song wasn't some weird classical song she had never heard of. She exhaled in relief when the strands of a familiar song came through the speakers. She couldn't remember the title; she believed the song was by Bruno Mars.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all, but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open… Why were they open?_

Andie hadn't even realized they had begun to move until she was in Blake's arms and the rest of the world blacked out. The dance began very controlled, simple ball room dancing.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked, because what you don't understand…_

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I'd go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same_

When the chorus began, that's when the music began to pump through Andie's body. The dancers began all sorts of elaborate twists and turns, and the girl's body was put through moves she had never believed she could've done if she had practiced for a lifetime.

_Black black, black and blue, beat me til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said 'hey' when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman: that's just what you are_

_Yeah, you'd smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

Blake would've grinned at that line, but he was so incredibly focused in their dance that he couldn't even think.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked, because what you don't understand…_

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I'd go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same_

They were both sweating now; he couldn't even tell what type of dancing it was: it was graceful, like his ballet, modern and sweaty, like her street dance, and everything in between. And, oh, he was aching for contact, any contact… Kiss her…

_If my body was on fire, oh you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_Cuz you never, ever, ever did baby_

_But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I'd go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same_

_No, no no no no_

As the song faded out, their bodies were so impossibly entwined that she couldn't even imagine the thought of breaking apart from him. Their forehead were connected, one of his hands in her thick hair and the other supporting her thigh, keeping it wrapped around his lower back. Both her hands were shaking feverishly from their place on his shoulders. Oh, Blake just wanted to stay here forever…

All of the sudden, furious clapping sounded from around them. Oh God, the students… They broke apart quickly, her stumbling sideways. He kept her from falling and hurting herself by sliding a strong arm around her waist. He looked pointedly at his brother, who seemed to be in awe, then nodded purposefully at the water fountain. Chase seemed to snap out of it, bounding over to get the brunette some water.

"Are you alright, Andie?" he whispered lowly. "Hurt?"

She slowly shook her head. "Just thirsty," she croaked. "But that was freaking amazing!"

"I quite agree," he replied, a small smile stealing across his face.

Chase arrived with the water, helping Andie over to a chair. Excited classmates gathered around, asked to find out how she'd done it, where it came from, why she wasn't super nervous because she was dancing with _the _Blake Collins… Blake just shook his head. Wow.

The bell rang, signaling lunch. Chase grabbed Andie's hand and pulled her into a secluded outside corner. Placing a hand on either side of her head, he demanded furiously,

"Why the _hell_ did you not tell me you were in love with my brother?"

SUSUSU

Okay, a bit of a cliffie there… I promise to update sooner than last time!

In case you didn't realize it, the song is Grenade by Bruno Mars, and that's what this story is named after.

Please review and tell me whether my brain has been squished into tiny pieces now that summer has begun!

-lala-


	5. Maybe Possibly

Hey!

So sorry it's taken so long, guys. I've actually been in Italy (lucky me!) since the summer started. I promise I'll be updating more frequently now. I swear!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Grenade**

**Maybe… Possibly…**

_Last Chapter:_

_The bell rang, signaling lunch. Chase grabbed Andie's hand and pulled her into a secluded outside corner. Placing a hand on either side of her head, he demanded furiously,_

"_Why the hell did you not tell me you were in love with my brother?"_

Now:

"What?" Andie gaped at him. "Are you going insane? He's my goddamn teacher!"

She stared at Chase in amazement, mouth wide open and eyes nearly falling out of their sockets. People passing by on their way to lunch gave them odd stares, and walked away quickly. Only God knows what they were thinking: a boy and a girl, practically pressing against each other in the tight corner Chase had pushed the brunette into.

"You have a crush on him. I can see it," Chase taunted, an odd glint in his eye.

"Even if I did," she began, "Why the hell would he ever like me back? And why are you so pissed off? If I didn't know any better, I'd say, Chase Collins, that you're jealous!"

On that note, she shoved him out of the corner they were pressed into and stalked away.

A laughing Moose walked up to Chase and slapped him hard on the back. "If you're trying to ask her out, that's really not the way to go about it," he joked.

Chase just glared at him and stomped away. Moose kept smiling until he felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Fly.

"Do ya really think Chase and Andie are good together?" She asked curiously.

Moose thought about it for a second, then said, "I'm sure they'd be okay, but they don't have much in common.

Fly looked at him disbelievingly. Was he really that dense. "Um, are you kidding me? What about dance?"

"Well, Chase might love it, but it's like Andie's whole life. I don't think he gets that," the curly haired boy concluded wisely.

Fly snorted in agreement. "Yeah, the only person who loves dancing more than Andie is probably Director Collins. That guy eats, lives, and breathes ballet."

"Yeah, that's definitely true. And street dancing is like air to Andie." A grin formed on his face, and he motioned for her to lean in. "Never, _ever_ tell her I told you this, but I seriously think she's starting to really like ballet too. She smiles whenever anybody mentions Collins' class," he whispered, wearing an slightly evil smirk.

"Have you ever thought that might be because Chase is in that class?" Fly wondered.

Moose burst out into laughter. "No way! That's like saying she can't wait for the class because she can't wait to see Director Collins!"

Fly giggled. "Yeah, I guess that _is_ ridiculous.

SUSUSU

As Andie walked through the deserted halls of MSA, she thought about what Chase had told, or more like yelled at, her.

'Ridiculous. There is _no way_ in hell I would ever like Bla- Director Collins! I mean, sure he's hot and has a nice voice and he's a _really_ good dancer... Wait, what am I thinking? He's a teacher! ... Okay so I _might_ be attracted to Blake Collins but I'm definitely not in love with him!'

"Andrea?"

Andie spun on her heel; she had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed that Ms. Brown had come up behind her.

"Jeez, Ms. Brown, you scared the... you scared me!" Andie screeched, barely saving herself and not swearing in front of a teacher.

"Sorry, my dear, I'll be going now. See you in class tomorrow!"

Just as the older lady turned to leave, Andie's stomach growled loudly. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Miss West, have you eaten?" the teacher asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, m'am," the girl replied, looking down.

Ms. Brown was silent for a minute, then motioned for the dancer to follow her. Andie hesitated. "Well, come along then dear. You're incredibly lucky I packed an extra sandwich. In fact, while we're eating, you can tell me why you're so upset."

Andie looked astonished, but nodded and followed the woman to her classroom.

"So," Ms. Brown began, taking a sip of Coke. Andie mimicked her actions warily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andie replied quickly, but her expression was downcast and confused.

Margaret Brown was naturally a very perceptive person. Teaching was her calling, as was helping others figure out their troubles. However, she noticed this girl was particularly stubborn. She'd need some wit to get through to Andie West.

"Nothing," she remarked offhandedly. "Such a enthralling subject, that one. Produces such captivating reactions in people." In her peripheral vision, she could see Andie grinning at her sarcasm.

"Tell me, Andrea," the old lady said, "have you ever been in love?"

"Yes.. No! I mean… maybe. Possibly," the girl trailed off. Then she became suspicious. "Why?"

"Just wondering, dear," the woman said cheerfully. "So who is it you fancy?"

"No one!" Andie replied defensively.

"Very well. Would you care for a strawberry? I picked up a few extras at home," Ms. Brown offered, changing the subject.

"No thanks," Andie answered. "I really have to get to class, Ms. Brown." The brunette jumped out of her chair and grabbed her bag, heading for the door. "Thanks for the lunch!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Margaret stared after her, shaking her head softly.

"Poor girl. The two won't know what hit them."

SUSUSU

"Andie!" Missy shouted, waving her arms to get her friend's attention. "Over here, girl!"

The brunette in question hopped down the stairs to the school two at a time, coming to a stop at Missy's side. "Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the barbeque tomorrow after practice? I really wanted you to meet my cousin," she asked, giggling. "I swear! If that boy _wasn't _my cousin…"

"Sorry Mis', I can't. Something came up with Sarah and I gotta watch the kid. The group is really looking forward to it though!" Andie said, trying to brighten up her friend's already upset countenance.

"Yeah, whatever. It would've been more fun with you there, hun. I'll text you later," Missy waved, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Bye, Mis'!"

SUSUSU

Two days later, Andie walked into the school, going immediately to her locker. Usually she was actually pretty early to school, partially because it was Sarah who dropped her off and she had to get to work earlier than Andie had to get to school.

She had just gotten out her English 101 textbook when her name was called. She turned around, seeing Blake walking over to her.

And, _God, _did he look amazing! His blue button-up shirt was untucked with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his toned and muscular forearms. His hands were shoved deeply into the pockets of his black skinny jeans, and his hair was uncharacteristically messed up. Andie decided she liked it better that way. Then she realized what she was thinking, and blushed lightly.

"Bl- Director Collins! You look… nice," she said awkwardly.

"Um… so do you," he replied, equally as awkward. Andie looked down at her normal gray sweatpants and red tank top in confusion.

There was a brief silence, then the director spoke up again. "Miss West… Andie, I just wanted to apologize for what I said and thought of you before I truly got to know you. Before I met you, I never thought I would ever meet someone with as much passion for dancing as I have. Even if what you do is not the same type of dancing as mine, I must say, I respect how you express yourself greatly. You were the more mature person by being more willing to learn my way of dancing than I was to learn yours. My brother was right about letting you into this school. In fact, I admit, I was wrong about everything."

Andie moved closer to the dance instructor until she was directly in front of him. "I don't have any elegant speeches prepared," she began jokingly, and they both laughed lightly. Then the brunette grew serious. "But you can't take all the blame; I was wrong too. And I'm sorry."

She would later blame this moment on a lost frame of mind, or tripping and falling forward, but she suddenly found her arms wrapping around his neck, and her toes lifting off the ground to better grip him. A few seconds later, when she realized what she was doing, she stiffened, embarrassed beyond belief, and began to pull away. She found she couldn't.

It was because Blake's arms were around her tightly, lifting her up against his chest so her feet were hovering inches above the ground.

When they both let go, it was as if they had immediately gone back to the teasing mode they had gotten used to during her lessons. "Were you just mocking my height? Or were you trying to show off your 'manly' strength?" Andie goaded.

"The former, I'm afraid," he replied, suddenly and unexpectedly leaping forward and sweeping her off her feet, swinging her around in circles.

By the time she was back on her own two feet, they were both laughing so hard Andie had to lean against the lockers to catch her balance. Blake was leaning over her, his hands on either side of her head. Their laughter died away as his eyes met hers.

They slowly drew closer to each other. "I can't stop thinking about that dance," he admitted softly.

"Neither can I," she whispered.

"_All teachers please report to Mrs. Forest's room for the faculty meeting!"_ The voice over the intercom screeched.

Andie and Blake jumped apart, both bright red. "I'll see you later… Andie."

"Same here," she replied weakly. Just then, a group of students came through the doors and swarmed around them, making it impossible for one to see the other. No one noticed the odd glint in the Director's eyes, nor the empty look in Andie's.

SUSUSU

After that encounter, Andie assumed she'd have a quiet day. That is, until five minutes later.

Chase walked up to her, and although she was still slightly angry about him accusing her of being in love with his brother, she greeted him cheerily.

"Hey, Chase! How was the party last night?"

"Pretty good. Soph and Moose were looking pretty close for 'friendly dancing'," he replied, but Andie noticed there was something off right away.

"What's wrong?" She asked hurriedly. "Are you okay? What's up with that weird hat?"

Noticing he remained silent, she pulled the hat off. She gasped in horror.

Around his eye, there was a giant black bruise. She gave him a quick once over, pulling up his sleeves and wincing at the cuts covering his arms. "What _happened_ to you!"

Chase knew he couldn't lie to her, so he told her straight out. "Tuck thinks I'm your boyfriend."

Andie frowned. "That's ridiculous!"

The blonde chuckled humorlessly. "I'm glad to know I'm appreciated."

"Oh, of course you are!" She replied, hitting him on the arm. "Just not like that! We'll do something about this, I promise."

"Okay," Chase nodded. "Hey," he began sheepishly. "About the whole 'You're in love with my brother thing…"

"It's forgiven," Andie interrupted.

Chase held up his hands. "Hey – let me finish." Andie nodded her assent.

"Just in case you ever need it, you have permission. You know, with my brother. You never know; he's only four or five years older than us. It's just, I think of you as my little sister and if he _ever _did anything to hurt you, I'd kill him, brother or not," Chase declared protectively, looking proud of himself.

"I'm glad," Andie replied. "But I'll probably never need the permission part. You're like a big brother to me, too," she grinned. "Now, before I get _too_ sappy-"

Interrupting Andie was a high-pitched scream, and both the dancers immediately noticed it was coming from Blake's classroom.

Exchanging extremely worried glances, they both dropped all the books they were holding and took off in a run towards the dance studio.

SUSUSU

Another cliffy!

Hope you enjoyed.. Please review!

-lala


	6. In Which Everything Goes Wrong

Ha! I told you guys I'd get a chapter written pretty fast. Turns out I can write faster with all your great reviews supporting me! Thanks a lot everyone!

Please enjoy this; something that you guys have probably been waiting for will happen in this chapter, but not in the way you think it will!

Thanks again!

**Grenade**

**In Which Everything Goes Wrong**

By the time Andie and Chase had reached the dance studio, there was already a crowd gathered around the entrance. Together, Chase did help by saying 'The director's my brother', they pushed through.

At the first glimpse of the studio, Andie immediately put her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my god..."

Chase rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to pass comfort. Moose, who just entered the room with a bunch of others, exclaimed, "Andie.. What _happened_?"

"I don't know," she whispered shakily, shaking off Chase's hand to run her fingers down one of the graffiti-covered walls. She had practically learned to dance here. Blake had taught her everythi- Oh, wait until he sees this! "But Blake's gonna have an aneurism."

The whole room was completely trashed, chairs and ripped paper all over the floor, broken windows, and spray paint all over the walls. Some were just blobs of paint, the others: actual words. One phrase stood out: Stay out of the Streets.

All the sudden, Blake burst through the doors, followed by a lady that Andie didn't know the name of. She did know the woman worked at the front desk of the office; Andie had been there many times.

Blake's eyes immediately sought out Andie, trying to convey his confusion, as if asking for a explanation. When Andie shrugged, his eyes nearly turned black with anger. He walked around in shock, students stepping back to stay out of his way. He turned around slowly, then addressed the entire room.

"Does anybody know who is responsible for this?" He asked, clenching his fists. Andie would've given anything at that time to lay a hand on his shoulder and tell him to calm down, that they would solve this together. There were two reasons why she couldn't: one, she was a student and he, her teacher. Two, she had a sinking feeling that she knew _exactly_ who did this.

Just then, Blake's eyes caught the same words that Andie had spotted only moments ago. He sighed, turning away. "This school," he began furiously, "will not be associated with these competitions. Any future involvement by our students in the Streets will lead to expulsion." He paused. "And _anyone_, with _any_ information is expected to come forward."

There was a brief silence, in which Andie pondered if this was the same man who had only minutes ago told her personally that he was sorry that he ever misjudged street dancing. She looked away, not letting anyone see the anger that was boiling in her eyes. How could she have ever thought she could've trusted a guy like him? A _ballet dancer._

When Blake spoke again, there was a sort of sadness in his voice. "Get this place cleaned up," he ordered. Then he tore out of the room, followed by the lady at the front desk.

There was a pause, then everyone began doing what he had asked.

SUSUSU

"... The crew's over. I don't know what we were thinking."

Just then, one of the teachers poked that head in the room where, in Andie's perspective, they were meeting for the last time. "Andie West?" The brunette turned, facing the woman.

She knew what this was for; she didn't know exactly how he found out, but she had known he would. Her crew looked at her in horror, but she just nodded to them, following the woman down the hall.

"Director Collins would like to see you."

When she gone, Moose sank down on the floor. "Wow... this is really bad."

SUSUSU

Standing outside his office, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in and close the door behind you."

Andie couldn't help it; she snorted. _'What does he think we'll be doing in here? Having a shouting match?'_

She instantly became solemn again when she saw the look on his face. She let her bag slide to the floor, sitting down opposite him.

He jumped straight into lecture mode. "By being involved in this competition, you have brought delinquent behavior into my school and put my students at risk."

"Blake-" she began lowly.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. She flinched a little. "And now the studio has been vandalized."

When she realized he was waiting for her to speak, she shrugged and said, "It wasn't exactly like that."

He leaned forward a little, and suddenly the conversation wasn't about the studio or the Streets anymore. "I thought I could train you," he admitted. "Turn you into the dancer that you could be. But I was _wrong_."

Andie couldn't help herself. Now that her feelings were involved, she snapped defensively, "Seems you've been wrong a lot lately, huh?"

"There's nothing we can do for someone that doesn't appreciate what's in front of them," he retorted.

Suddenly, it was as if the fire that he had loved in her from the beginning had gone out. Wait... loved?

"I understand," she said. Fidgeting with her hands under the desk, she added, "You know, I really did try."

She began to get up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down. "I'm not done."

"Was there anyone else involved from this school?" He added seriously.

The was a long silence, then she replied, shaking her head, "No. No one else, just me."

He knew she was lying, of course. He had spent enough time with her to tell. The man inside him applauded her loyalty to her friends, but the teacher side was angry.

"Then I have no choice." They were both so focused on his words, neither noticed that his hand was still on her shoulder. "But to expel you."

As he had expected, she immediately began to argue. "But I didn't-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, and somehow she knew he was being as sincere as you could get. More sincere than she had ever seen him.

Tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes. The brunette turned away, unwilling to let him see her crying. She stood, slowly making her way to the door. Blake almost couldn't handle it. "Please leave," he whispered, completely out of anger. Was he making the right decision?

Her hand reaching for the doorknob, she couldn't resist saying one more thing, breaking one more rule.

"Bye, Blake." And then she began to turn the knob.

She hadn't known, with those two words, something in Blake snapped.

He lurched forward with a speed he hadn't known he possessed, turning a surprised Andie around harshly, capturing her alluring lips in a bruising kiss.

Andie, too surprised to do anything for at least ten seconds, let him kiss her.

Blake crushed her against the door with his own body, one hand supporting his balance and the other tangled in the girl's thick hair. After a few silent moments, he moaned softly into her mouth, and that's when Andie came to her senses. She spread both her hands over his chest attempting to push him away. It didn't work.

When they broke apart for air, she had quite a few things to say to him. And do to him. "How _dare_ you-" she started, still gasping for air while raising her hand to slap him.

He caught it mid-swing, mumbled something about good reflexes, then went in to kiss her again.

She pushed him away harder and he stumbled back. "You _bastard_," she punched him in the arm. "Stay away from me," she growled, opening the door and taking off down the hall. She brushed past a surprised Chase who reached out a hand but couldn't seem to stop her.

Back in his office, Blake was beginning to come to his senses.

"God, what have I done?" He mumbled into his hands. More than what had just happened with Andie, was what his mind kept saying over and over again, seeming to echo throughout the room.

_'You love her'_

SUSUSU

Ah! Please don't kill me! At least I didn't give you guys another cliffhanger, right? Well, you can't have your cake and eat it too.

Any Harry Potter fans see DH2? It was amazing, wasn't it? Professor McGonagall cracked me up… he's gonna try to kill you anyway… blithering idiot… I've always wanted to use that spell. I'll shut up now!

Please, if you get a chance, review!

-lala-


	7. Speaking Up

So this is the next one! After this, there will probably be one or two more chapters, then maybe an epilogue.

Random fact: the last scene in this chapter was actually my favorite one in the movie; I really hope I did it justice!

Please enjoy!

**Grenade**

**Speaking Up**

Chase stalked angrily into his brother's office, furious beyond belief. He couldn't have imagined that Blake ever could've… actually… _expelled _Andie.

He took no notice of the dark-haired man's fetal position over his desk, launching right into the short speech he had prepared for this moment.

"It was my idea."

"For what?" Blake asked, lifting his head from its resting place on the many papers it took to keep this school running.

"To compete in the Streets," Chase retorted. "The whole thing was my idea, so if you were going to throw somebody out, it should've been me."

The director's head shot up, and he looked straight into his brother's eyes. "What?" He asked lowly. "Andie said…" he trailed off, then cleared his throat. "Don't be ridiculous. I can't throw out my own brother!"

"Blake," Chase began. "Andie like a sister to me; I'm not going to let her take the fault for this. Look, if you _ever _felt _anything-_"

"I should've never let her into this school," Blake interrupted quietly, but Chase could tell that he didn't mean a single word he was saying. He knew his own brother well enough to recognize the looks Blake had been throwing her every class. The boy wasn't a fool. "It didn't… benefit us in any way," Blake added, trying to sound emotionally detached when, really, he was barely holding it all in.

"Not everything we do has to benefit us," a voice came from the doorway. The two men looked up to see Mrs. Brown close the door behind her. She turned to face Blake, staring at him pleadingly. "Did you not wonder why I took such a shine to Andrea in the first place? Some people, Andie in particular, do what they love, just because. Just like you."

"Blake," Chase added, "she's right. Isn't that why we, mainly you, started dancing in the first place?"

Blake stood up and sighed. He then opened his mouth, as if to retort, but nothing came out. Then he grabbed his bag and stormed past the other two, out of the room. Chase was about to follow him, but Mrs. Brown laid a stalling hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You know what you have to do," she said meaningfully.

Chase, for the first time this terrible day, grinned and nodded. He took off down the hall, leaving a smiling old lady in his wake.

SUSUSU

Chase looked between the text, his brother, then the other members of the group who were getting the same message. He watched his brother hug and greet all the important people who had come to see the small show MSA was putting on; he knew Blake was hoping to get some money from these people, but he wasn't sure how or why. He never really thought about it.

He knew his brother cared for Andie, maybe even loved her, and he was sure Andie felt something for Blake too. However, they were both stubborn people and, after this ordeal, he was worried they wouldn't ever want to see each other again. Even though he was unthinkably angry with his brother, he still wanted him to be happy.

And then Chase made a choice. A choice that he hoped was for the better.

He took off in the direction of the exit, making sure he avoided Blake, and making sure all the members of the MSA group he and Andie had put together were following him. Passing by Mrs. Brown, he winked at her. She nodded, and made sure to go over and introduce some random people from the musical department of Juilliard to Blake. Better to keep him as busy as possible for the next few minutes at least. Blake wasn't an idiot though, and she knew he'd find out what was going on soon.

Meanwhile, the others had an Andie to find.

SUSUSU

Blake Collins was insanely, not to mention completely, pissed off.

First of all, expelling Andie was possibly the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life, and now some of his students, including his dearly beloved brother, had run off in the middle of an important fundraiser.

Spotting Sophie walking by in her black leotard, he yanked her into the costume room. Mrs. Brown was standing off to the side, watching as he began to roughly interrogate Sophie. The chorus teacher was obviously still angry at him for expelling Andie, and showing it by glaring at him within an inch of his life. He tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the cowering girl in front of him.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked, his voice a scary calm.

Sophie could tell he wasn't giving her an option. She turned away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye. "They're at the Streets," she sighed, hating herself for giving her newfound friends away.

"The Streets," Blake repeated, shaking his head incredulously. There was a short, profound silence. Then… "I have to stop this," he added, turning and beginning to walk towards the door.

Mrs. Brown and Sophie turned towards him at the same time, though Sophie got her word in first. "Wait," she pleaded. He turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"You always tell us dance is about having something to say, right?" she began, staring up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Blake could see where this was going. "Yes," he said, attempting to discourage her from using his own words against him, "but I never meant for anyone-"

"Well," she interrupted. "I think that a lot of people are finally speaking up."

Director Collins glared at her indignantly. "I can't just allow my students to participate in something illegal!" he finalized.

"Well, there is a reason they're there and not here," a voice coolly spoke up from behind him. He turned to see a boy whom he had passed in the hall a few times. He also knew this kid had waited a few times after his private practices with an especially unruly dancer to walk her home. Andie...

He was brought out of his thoughts when the kid said something else. "You should take a look for yourself. I think you'd be surprised."

"And you are..." Blake prompted, annoyed at the number of students that had been questioning his authority in the past few days.

"I'm Robert Alexander the Third... but you can call me Moose. Sorry," the curly-haired boy added quickly. "I feel like I already know you because Andie used to talk about you so much..." he trailed off awkwardly when Sophie gave him a light punch in the arm. He probably really shouldn't have said that…

"What do you do?" Blake asked, trying to save the boy embarrassment while also thinking about what he said. So Andie used to talk about him... that was interesting.

"I dance," Moose replied, wary a little bit first, then finishing his short little statement with a huge amount of confidence and pride. An especially huge amount concerning the fact that he was currently speaking to the anger-problem renowned director of his school.

Blake's eyes widened. "You dance?" he asked in disbelief. The boy didn't _look_ like he danced, but the director had always believed that wise old saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

Moose worked his courage up. "Damn right I dance," he said bravely, satisfied when Mrs. Brown and Sophie grinned at him. Especially Sophie, he had always kind of had a crush on her. Even Blake had the smallest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I can take you to where they are," Moose offered.

"Alright, Goose, let's go."

"Ahhh... It's Moose," the boy corrected quietly.

"Whatever," was the reply.

"Wait, I'm coming with you guys," Sophie volunteered, grabbing her sweatshirt and taking off after the quickly moving group.

"Looks like it's up to me to save the fundraiser," Mrs. Brown grumbled under her breath, yet there was a slight smile on her face.

She really did hope Blake would bring Andie back with him. He did love her after all.

SUSUSU

Andie made her way to the DJ's stand. She was as angry as hell; he was obviously trying to ignore her pleas. She argued with him for a minute, with Chase's help, then decided it was useless.

"Hey," she shouted to the crowd. She made several attempts to speak, but every single time she got booed and shot down. "Alright, alright, let me just say something," she shouted, desperate.

Everyone slowly quieted down, and she took that time to scan the crowd. She saw Moose in the back of the room, staring up at her with an encouraging expression on his face.

Suddenly confused, she took a double take. Wait, wasn't Moose supposed to be at the fundraiser with Blak-

When she caught sight of who stood next to him, her breath hitched. Then, for only a milli-second, Blake's dark chocolate eyes met hers.

It felt so odd seeing him; a few hours ago, she thought she would never see him again for the rest of her life. Then her crew had shown up at her house and changed where she was going in life, and she was so glad and thankful that she could see the director one last time. After what had happened in his office, she had been so angry at him. It seemed he had taken advantage of her – not because of his age, but because of the situation. She had forgiven him hours ago, but she still wondered about it. He couldn't actually have genuine feelings for her…

Could he?

But, unfortunately, she also knew that, even if they won this battle, _and _the director was impressed, under no circumstances did she ever think that he was going to let her in his precious, prestigious school again. He was way too stubborn for that.

So she took in all the important details -the natural flip of his hair; the curve of his lips, and how amazingly sexy he looked in a tux- then she turned her attention back to the crowd.

"The Streets are supposed to be about different people coming together," she yelled. "We call this a battle, but what are we fighting for? We are all here because we have this thing we do -we dance, right? Being a part of the Streets used to mean much more than just turf or power; it was about bringing something new to the floor. And it shouldn't matter what we wear, what school or what neighborhood we're from, because the best part about the Streets is that it's not about what you've got, it's what you make of what you got."

Several cheers went up, and Blake slightly nodded to himself. Funny, because people, including his own brother, had been trying to sell him on that message his whole life, but now that it was Andie telling him... _Andie_ up there on the stage... he was suddenly starting to believe in it.

"So," she added, the sentimental side of her gone and the defensive side he knew and loved back, "If the 410 is too scared to defend their title against us, then hell, we will be outside, doing _our_ thing, where the Streets started."

An even louder cheer engulfed the huge club, and Blake was pulled along with the teenage crowd as they poured outside into the heavy rain. "We're going to get so _wet_!" he heard a girl squeal.

Moose grinned at him, then went to join his crew. As he jogged by that girl, he told her, "You got that right!"

Blake, uncomfortable in the cold rain, folded his arms over his chest and waited for the show that was soon to come.

SUSUSU

That's that! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Love,

-lala-


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

_Second to last. Enjoy!_

**Grenade**

**All's Well That Ends Well**

_Dedicated to the fish my brother killed yesterday. Sorry, Pongo dear. He does try._

Somehow, Blake found himself impressed.

Andie, Chase, and the rest of their little group had talent, he was forced to admit. As they finished, he had the urge to clap. He quickly squashed it; it didn't look like applauding was this crowd's thing.

Sure enough, all the teenagers rushed forward, screaming and yelling and jumping, congratulating the students -_his_ students- in their own way. Blake just stood there silently, and somehow he knew he had a stupid little grin on his face.

Suddenly, Andie's eyes met his, and the huge smile that had covered her face seconds ago flickered and faded. She looked almost guilty as she slowly weaved her way over to him.

"Well," he began seriously, and she visibly stiffened. He cracked a smile. "That was different."

She laughed nervously, running a hand through her soaking wet hair. "Yeah, sorry about the whole, uh, toe pointing thing."

It was obvious that it wasn't just an apology for her terrible ballet posture. Now how to explain to her that he was sorry too - for everything? He knew he couldn't bring up the kiss; she was probably going to end up with Chase anyway. Just one more precious thing to lose to his charismatic little brother...

"Yeah, I guess that didn't really stick too well," he joked lowly, folding his arms over his chest.

Her eyes widened and he knew what she was thinking. The Blake Collins? Strict director of MSA? Joke?

"No, but I'll keep working on that," she told him strongly. He knew she was trying to put up a courageous front.

He had to admit, she was brave. Able to talk decently and semi-politely to him after all he had put her through, all the pain he had forced on her. Though, on the other hand, he also had to admit to himself that it wasn't her bravery, nor her talent, nor even her complete dedication to dance that made him say what he said next. In fact, he didn't know _what_ made him say what he said next.

"Yes, you will. In my class. At school, on Monday."

"What? Oh my god!"

For a split second, she looked confused. Then, her face lit up and her brown eyes sparkled and she threw her arms around him.

Wait... threw her arms around him?

It seemed to him that it was over before it even started, and she was again standing in front of him. He hadn't even had to chance to hug her back.

There was a small silence, then he eyed the boy who had led him to the Streets. He seemed to be getting very friendly with Sophie.

"Hey Moose!" The skinny boy turned, and he looked surprised that the director had said his name right, especially after all that 'Goose' business earlier. Blake almost laughed at his astonishment; the boy had some real talent. He really had to look into that. Did he really know so little about his own students? The teenagers he was supposed to be protecting and teaching? Well, that would definitely have to be amended…

"Yeah, you. I think you might be in the wrong department!" He called. The boy grinned, and Blake smiled, genuinely, right back. Maybe it wasn't so hard to be nice, and it certainly took his mind off Andie for a few minutes. Speaking of Andie…

He turned back to her, surprising himself with how reluctant he was to go back to civilization. He wouldn't mind staying right here… "Now," he began. "If you'll excuse me, I have a little explaining to do with the fundraiser." He nodded his head in the direction of his car.

"Oh yeah, good luck, by the way," she said.

He simply nodded, turned up his shirt collar, then left. She stared after him until he disappeared, then stared at the spot where he was last visible until Chase and Moose came up to talk to her.

SUSUSU

Whenever the sun set in Baltimore, Blake's studio seemed to be strategically placed so that the last rays hit the shiny wooden planks of the floor and reflected in enough of the mirrors to light the whole place up with a warm and multicolored glow. For some reason, Andie had never noticed it before; probably because it was rare that she was in the MSA, let alone Blake's studio, using the key Chase gave her at this time of night.

Just then, she heard footsteps echo through the hallway and she jumped up and grabbed onto the bar, stretching out her foot. She could recognize that walk anywhere.

_Blake. Who else?_

The creak of the door alerted her that he had entered, and the sound of both his steps and his breathing told her he was now close enough to touch her. Which he did.

Wordlessly, he bent down to correct her toe pointing, wrapping a strong arm around her right leg and gently forcing it into the right position. She silently endured the pain until she could stand it no longer. She simply let go of the bar and fell back, knocking Blake over in the process. They were both silent for a second, then they burst into laughter.

"Pointing your toes is overrated," Andie laughed.

Blake rolled over to face her, all signs of laughter suddenly gone. He looked serious.

"Andie, may I ask you something?"

"You just did," she shot back.

Blake ignored her. "Why are you here?"

Andie sighed. "It's quiet. And comforting, and Moose and Chase were bugging me to go out with the group to celebrate."

He was confused. "So..." he prompted.

"So what?" The brunette asked, affronted. She rolled over so her back was to him. Blake stood up, and helped her into a sitting position. She refused to stand with him, so he stood behind her, oddly fascinated by the way her hair fell down her back and curled around her ears.

"Why aren't you out celebrating? You did well," he admitted. It was rare for him to give anyone real praise for dancing, but it was true. When it came to street dancing, Andie was at the top.

"I can't," she confessed, drawing an aimless pattern on the floor in front of her with her fingernail. "It's really pretty in here," she said, changing the subject.

He bowed to her efforts to not talk about why she was here; he would respect her privacy. "It is," he conceded, but he wasn't exactly looking at the sunset.

They sat –and stood- quietly for a few minutes, then Andie spoke up rather abruptly. "I couldn't kiss Chase."

She sounded broken. "And he understood," she whispered. "Told me to go to you. I've been waiting here for hours."

His head shot up. "You do realize," he began tersely, "that if we were to ever attempt this, it would have to be a complete secret for your remainder of your years here?"

She nodded silently, unable to look at him.

"Even from those closest to us, even from those we love? Things like this are forbidden, you know," he informed her. She nodded again, not at all like the vibrant and vivacious Andie he knew so well.

His voice seemed to soften. "Andie…"

She didn't let him speak. "Remember, Blake," she said clearly, seriously, but with a hint of amusement and joking in her voice that was solely Andie, "some random wise guy once said, 'Nothing will ever be attempted if all of the obstacles and objections must first be overcome'."

"That 'random wise guy' was Samuel Johnson, and he was a great American author who wrote a once-popular version of the dictionary," Blake told her.

"Well, thank you so much for the enlightening history lesson, Director Collins," Andie praised sarcastically, lying back on the floor.

He ignored her. "Andrea West," he intoned, standing a few inches from where her head rested on the floor. He was sort of looking at her backwards. "I really like you. Maybe even love you. Will you be my… um…"

"Blake Collins," she interrupted. "I like you too. And yes," she added softly. "I will be your '_um'_."

She looked away him, a light blush staining her cheekbone. "I was getting kind of sick of looking up at you like that," she explained.

Blake smiled, then dropped silently to his knees next to her head. She acted like she didn't notice, until he reached around for her chin and made her meet his eyes. "So beautiful," he murmured.

Then he kissed her. Sideways.

It was awkward, yes. His neck was sort of cramping up, and she could've sworn that his knee was on a few strands of her hair. Then everything slowly fell into place. As he deepened the kiss, her back arched, encouraging him to slide a hand under her shoulder blades to support them both. Her two free hands wove into his messy hair and pushed down, obviously trying to bring their lips closer together. She apparently had muscles he had not known about, and succeeded, making his legs slide out from underneath him and forcing him into a lying position also. All of this while their tongues were entangling and teeth clashing. He bunched a hand into her silky naturally highlighted hair, trying to hold himself up.

He failed, and fell on her, requiring them to separate with a gasp. They lay there for a split second, Andie struggling for breath, until a Blake with dark chocolate eyes was on her again, rolling them tightly together, one hand keeping her head against his and the other thrust up her shirt. He groaned with the taste of her, so intoxicating…

A pair of warm coffee eyes behind wide-rimmed glasses watched the couple through the window in the door. The lady they belonged to slowly shook her head. No one ever believed her about these things; _she _had known Andrea and Blake would get together from the beginning. Margaret Brown grinned; she did hope they'd be more careful than that in the future, however. Good thing it was her walking by and not someone else. She silently left to go home, figuring she should give the two lovebirds some privacy.

As for Blake and Andie, neither had a single coherent thought until the next morning. Except one, from Blake, that consisted of five words.

'_All's well that ends well.'_

The last glimmer of light fell over the horizon of Baltimore.

_Finis (Kinda)_

SUSUSU

Well, I'm going out of town this weekend, but the epilogue should be up by Sunday night. The last coherent thought was a Shakespearean play written around 1604, in case anyone was wondering. Also some knowledge you can surprise your English teachers with on the first day of school, if you'd like.

I also hope I did the kiss justice. I'm absolutely terrible at any sappy romance (_especially _anything remotely lemony) so please forgive me.

Please, tell me what you thought? Any last words for the epilogue?

-lala-


	9. Epilogue

I truly hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Blake/Andie was a couple I could absolutely not ignore, right from the beginning. So, you readers who have a talent for writing, get out there and do your best! We can always use more stories in the world, just remember, the worst enemy to creativity is self-doubt! That's some Silvia Plath for you guys…

Enjoy!

**Grenade**

**Epilogue**

For a second, all was quiet, then the doors to the reception area blew open and talking filled the hall.

A young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, with long chocolate hair stepped quietly through the double doors, hoping to avoid most attention. However, her objective was in vain.

"Andie Collins? _The_ Andie Collins? No way, I'm such a huge fan! I enjoyed the show tonight," a lady said excitedly.

The brunette only looked upset for a moment, then immediately turned on her a hundred-watt smile. "Yes, I'm Andie. I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

"You went to school at Juilliard, did you not?" a man asked her.

"Actually, I went to Maryland School of the Arts in Baltimore. They taught me practically everything I know," she replied, trying to gain brownie points for MSA.

"Andie!"

The girl turned to face her brother-in-law, who was pushing through the crowd in order to get to her. "Chase," she called, "Where's Blake?"

"Your husband, Blake Collins?" a woman spoke up eagerly behind her. "The director of MSA and the famous ballet dancer?"

"The same," Andie retorted disdainfully. She was really getting sick of the questioning.

By then, Chase had reached her, pulling her along behind him. Seeming to realize she wanted to get out of there, he grinned. "There's one person you have to meet, then we can catch the plane out of LaGuardia to Baltimore at ten-thirty."

"Sounds good; now who am I meeting and why are they here?"

Shortly after Andie graduated from MSA, a small dance contest had put her in high demand. No one had the right mix of modern and ballet dancing down as she did, and everyone seemed to want her for that reason. Overwhelmed by the prestigious offers, Blake and she had left the school in Chase's capable hands for a year while they studied at a high end dance school in Russia.

Coming back refreshed and newly engaged, Blake and Andie had instantly become the power couple of the dance community. After a wonderful honeymoon in Chartres, France, Blake had gone back to teaching and Andie had accepted an invitation to dance on Broadway. She had done so for seven years, and Chase had become something of an agent and a bodyguard to her, courtesy of Blake. Her husband had insisted she travel with someone they could trust implicitly, and Chase was the right man for the job.

There had, of course, been some talk about Blake and Andie being involved in the young woman's school years, but there was no proof and everyone close to them always instantly denied it.

"All I know is it's a French Countess, but she looked important."

Andie gave her brother-in-law a dubious look, then proceeded to glance around. "Well? Where is she?"

Chase nodded towards an elder lady in the corner, pushing Andie in her direction. The brunette gave her best friend a glare, then walked up to the woman. She looked up, gazing at Andie in what could only be described as fascination. The young dancer cringed.

"Mrs. Collins, I presume?" the woman acknowledged in a thick French accent.

"Yes, that's right," Andie replied hesitantly.

The woman grinned. "I am sorry, I wouldn't dare to keep you long. I know you want to get back to your husband," she began. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you happy?" the Countess asked.

The dancer took a step back. "Who are you?" she shot back suspiciously.

"I am Countess Olivia Ginevra Cavalier," the lady replied. "I used to be a ballerina, until I permanently injured my foot. I ask this of all young dancers, for I was forced to dance against my will. Now, are you happy?"

"How come I've never heard of you?" Andie questioned.

"Ask your husband, he'll tell you," the lady retorted. Then her tone softened. "Please, answer my question?"

Andie smiled. "If you must know, yes, I'm incredibly happy. So happy. And I love dancing, more than anything."

"Except for the husband," the Countess stated.

"Except for Blake," Andie repeated.

There was a short silence, then the older lady seemed to snap to attention. "Well," she began brusquely, "that is all. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Collins."

Andie could only nod, and the woman spun on her heel and disappeared into the crowd. Seconds later, Chase came up to her and asked what the woman wanted. Andie replied with nothing; she still didn't know what the Countess wanted out of their little encounter.

"Let's go home, Chase," she whispered. Her brother-in-law gave her a funny look, but acquiesced to her request.

Two hours later, it was midnight and they pulled up in front of the house. Even though Andie offered to let Chase sleep over, in since it was so late, the dancer declined.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "Last time I stayed over, I couldn't get any sleep." With a wink, he had pulled out and was well on his way to his apartment nearby.

Rubbing her eyes and yawning, Andie made her way across the lawn. When she was about halfway, the door swung open and her husband stood there, in all his sleepy glory. Her fatigue was suddenly gone.

"Blake!" She called, dropping her bag and racing across the grass. He barely had time to open his arms before she flung herself into them. "I love you."

She got a funny look from a second Collins family member that night, before he simply lifted her into his arms, carried her up two flights of stairs and into their bedroom, unceremoniously and unromantically dumping her into the bed and falling in it beside her.

Andie, always stubborn, rolled over and began trailing a hand down his remarkably hairless chest. He caught it in his own before it went any further. "Blake…" she groaned.

"Tomorrow morning," he promised, before promptly falling asleep. She wanted to scream in frustration, but she settled for huffing and lying on the opposite side of the bed.

However, even if her husband was dead asleep, she couldn't find it in her heart to stay angry with him. Especially when she hadn't seen him in a month, and especially when he had a special way of seeking her out on their large, king-size bed. Soon enough, her legs were entwined with his and his head was buried in her thick hair.

The next morning, she immediately rolled over and attacked him with kisses. "Love you too," he murmured, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her.

"I'm happy," she whispered. "Are you happy?"

"No." Her face fell. "I'm way beyond that." Andie smiled, falling into his embrace.

Suffice to say, he more than made up for the night before.

**Finis **_(for real, this time)_

SUSUSU

Thanks so much for reading! And a special thanks to those who reviewed: especially **JenniCDS, wounded-deer, Eclaire Stones, Sajna18, and Megara1**, who really kept me writing during tough times. Thanks guys!

Hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope to read and write more Blake/Andie fics soon!

Love,

-lalala777


End file.
